


Little Lamb

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Little Lamb // Far Cry 5 [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, DDLG, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, I’m a lazy writer so be warned, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Polyseed (Far Cry), Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Reader is Rook but not a Deputy, Rook’s an innocent little bean, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Soft Jacob Seed, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: Jacob has been in love with his sweet little lamb for about a year or so, and yet he’s only ever spoken three words to her in that time. He finds himself sinning more and more each day, for her touch, for her warmth, for her everything. Envy, Greed and Lust, surrounds him each time he lays eyes on her tiny frame. His only problem is the two-decade age gap and the way he's convinced himself he's not worth her love.- First part coming soon, (16,390 words).





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Little Lamb: Back story first. Leo xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of late, I haven't been able to finish some (most of) my works, and it makes me disappointed in myself. so this piece won't be posted until I've gotten at least half of the work written, (There will be three sets of five). You're probably wondering as to why I am posting this now and not when I've got the first set of chapters written, that's more to motivate me into actually writing. So, below is a list of the chapters and a little semi-cryptic explanation as to what it's about, enough to give you a taste and leave you desperate to read more, or at least that's my intention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible unreliable writer and will most definitely go a few weeks without posting anything. I just lose motivation really quickly. Which sucked all the time.

Chapter 1, Greed (NSFW)  
Jacobs's self-control is at a breaking point, and it has been for some time now. He can't seem to think of anything other than the gorgeous temptress, living within his brothers compound. Her sweet smile, the grace she carries herself with, the purity which covers her being, everything about his precious lamb drags him in deep and deeper into the pit that is her love. And he's not entirely sure he can drag himself out, at least not on his own.  (Comming Soon)

Chapter 2, Chastity  
With a little bit of persuasion and meddling from Joseph and faith, Jacob finds himself in a rather pleasant situation with his little lamb, yet he has no idea how she feels about him, and the thought of her being forced into it makes him sick. However, it appears as though these another person in the picture, one a bit closer in age, but its soon revealed that the boy's intentions are utterly sinful. Jacob and his brothers find a wonderful way to deal with Rooks would be fianće.

Chapter 3, Lust (NSFW)  
Things turn out for the better, but now that she's all his, Jacobs self-control is really pushed to the limit. The wedding planning begins, and John is all over the designer dresses, and all over Rook. Mathew is dealt with, in a wonderful fashion.

Chapter 4, Patience  
That self-control Jacob was struggling to hold on to, it snaps. But rather amusingly rook puts him back into his place. Matthew mother kicks up a fuss with the project when no one will acknowledge her son is missing, mainly targetting rook and her family, rightly assuming they had something to do with it.

Chapter 5, Pride (NSFW)  
Church bells are ringing, and rook could not be any happier. It's the day that Jacob and Rook confess there love for one another in front of the entirety of the project, but there may be a few objections and an envious sibling. John oversteps his bounds and brings Rook and early wedding gift, the morning before. 

Chapter 6, Humility NSFW)-  
Set Seven months after the wedding. Matthew makes a reappearance, only he's not himself, and Rook can't decide if that's good or bad. Rook also receives some good, wonderful even, news and the brothers are overjoyed but how long will it last.

Chapter 7, Sloth (NSFW)-  
Jacob finally has time for there honeymoon.

Chapter 8, Diligence -  
The collapse begins, and little Rook is arrested along with Joseph. After the helicopter crash Rook is taken as a hostage by the Marshall when he flees, and he has a few interesting things to tell her about her new family, and her old one. All the while Jacob is losing his mind with the thought of his Lamb getting hurt, or worse, killed.

Chapter 9, Envy (NSFW)-  
Something awful happens as a result of the marshall reckless actions, and no one is 100% sure on how to deal with it. Rook makes a new friend, and Jacob is not too happy about that.

Chapter 10, Temperance -

Chapter 11, Wrath (NSFW)-

Chapter 12, Kindness (NSFW)- 

Rook is given another chance at being a mother, it's just a little more than she expected. Feeling very mother hen, rook decides to let Joey out of her restraints, that can't go wrong... right? She also helps a few others with there confessions. 

Chapter 13, Gluttony (NSFW)-

Whoever said threes a crowd was most definitely wrong.

Chapter 14, Charity (NSFW)-

Chapter 15, Virtues and Sins (NSFW)-  
The Collapse is here, the bombs drop... and rook goes into labour. What wonderful timing?

Extras (I may add some more if they are requested) These will all be separate stories. 

1 - Backstory  
Rook's life before she was found in the woods, a more in-depth description of what the Marshall talks about in Chapter 8. (Rook does not remember a thing of this, only her cryptic nightmares).

2 - Darkest Night - Links with chapter 9

3 - The Accident (Jacob's POV) - Links with chapter 11

4 - Bunker Life (NSFW)  
This chapter is obvious, Rooks life in the bunker. Pregnancy, illness, arguments, basically 5000 words for every six months and 2500 words for each significant event, like a birth or a birthday.

5 - New Dawn (NSFW)  
Again, this his extra chapter is a little obvious, basically Rooks life with the Seed Bros after the collapse. Helping to build new Eden, how they established peace with what's left of the resistance, Jacob assisting in taking down the highwaymen, pretty much the events of New Dawn adapted to my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I usually respond to them as soon as I see them. I have no clue when the first set of chapters will be compleated, but know that I am working hard to finish them as soon as possible. Perhaps they'll be done by the end of the month but who knows.  
> \- Leo xx


	2. Rook's Adoptive family (Info)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised it would be easier to do this rather than to try and add a detailed description of the family into the story. But that doesn't mean that there won't be moments when her sibling will be described, this is just to look back on if you're in need or reminding without going through the entire story. There are some spoilers though, so.... read with caution or don't, it's up to you.
> 
> \- Leo xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps any of you wondering who the hell her many brothers are, or if this helps to jog your memory if you've forgotten. I added a few extra things to give them a bit more back story, to make them more 'real'. More point will be added later in the series.

Rook's Parents - (Late 60's)

Rook's mother and father have been with the project since the beginning, and by the beginning, I mean they moved to hope county with the seeds and a few other faithful followers. They are by far the most well-known members of the Project at Edens gate if you were to exclude the Seeds. Her mother is the go-to doctor for the Peggie, given her importance to the Project, she is very rarely permitted to leave the compound, not that she would want to. Her father is a Lawyer who used to help John with 'acquiring' property for the Project, but he became ill a few years before the events of chapter 1. (I have made Rooks parents, quite old because to me it would be a bit weird if I imagined her father around fifty as I'm writing about his daughter being with someone only a few years younger than himself, but It kind of does make sense with them being this age, Rooks mother would have had Noah in her late thirties/early forties, and rook is adopted so.... yeah, her parents are old but who cares Y'all are just here for those sexy seed bros).

* * *

 

Rook's Eldest brother - Elijah (Age 37)

Elijah is Jacob's second in command and is often left in charge of the veterans centre on Sunday when the Seed leaves for the sermon. He is the only person that Jacob trusts his family's safety too when he can't be there. Elijah is in charge of the training the pups before they are mutated into Judges. Rook and her mother visit Elijah ever few weeks because he isn't often allowed to leave the centre, too many jobs that only he can do. 

(Elijah is the brother that Rook was visiting when Jacob stopped her from falling, - Chapter 1. He's also the one it hands her off at the wedding becasue her father is too ill to do it, - Chapter 5.)

* * *

 

\- Hiram (Age 35)

He is no longer a part of the Project after being semi-shunned for 'Sinning', (AKA he fell in love with someone outside of the project, who he wanted and cared for more than he wanted the 'love' of the Father), but the Father has agreed to welcome him back if he can convert his wife. Obviously, they'll have to atone but other than that, he will be welcomed back with open arms, and the blessing of the father. Rook secretly visits them every few months, by sneaking out the back of the house and through a hole in the fence just small enough for her to fit through. She can't wait to welcome them back into the project and tries her best every time she's with them to convince her to atone.

(He was the one watching from the sidelines at the wedding - Chapter 5)

* * *

 

\- Jesse (Age 28) and, Joshua (Age 28)

The twins are Faith favourite, she may or may not have a thing for Jesse, but he's utterly blind to it, and it's not as though she's going to make a move anytime soon, at least not without a little persuasion for a certain someone.

(The twins are the ones who threaten to kill Matthew, - Chapter 2. They also assist the seeds in abducting Matthew, Chapter 3, 4 and 6)

* * *

 

Rook's Youngest brother - Noah (Age 26)

Noah is a guard at josephs compound. One of the few Chosen with the privilege to protect the father.

* * *

 

Yes, all of the brothers are named after people from biblical times. I thought I would take inspiration from our favourite Seed brothers. And a small spoiler, I'm going to be naming all of Rooks sons with J names, and maybe even a Jacob Jr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment down below - Love and appreciate all of you, Leo xx


	3. Chapter 1: Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacobs's self-control is at a breaking point. He can't seem to think of anything other than the gorgeous temptress, living within his brothers compound. Her sweet smile, the grace she carries herself with, the purity  
> which covers her being, everything about his precious lamb drags him in deep and deeper, and he's not entirely sure he can drag himself out, at least not on his own.
> 
> * Please read Little Lamb: Back story, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREED  
> Intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food.

It wasnt often the Jacob found himself losing his self-control and focus, he is and always has been the more disciplined brother out of the three of them. But each day he finds himself losing his grip on his mind and body a little more. He just couldn't help it. He had tried everything he could think of to help him to resists but all of it seemed to be futile. He couldn't understand why he was so weak for her, and it was driving him insane.

The thing, the creature tempting him, clouding his judgment to the point of sin, was the sweet young woman known as Rook among his brother's followers. Those she calls family had been with the project since the beginning, blindly following his brother's teachings. Her parents are well-known members of the project, always offering aid and advice to those in need. That same kindness was the very reason Rook was there newest family member. She was found a few years back wandering the forest without a care in the world, it had taken them almost a week to capture her, and bring her into the warmth and safety the church offered. The poor thing had been terrified of them, it was painfully clear to the brothers that she had been through something awful. No one knew who she was, there wasnt a single trace of her in any official documents, and by god did they look. Not in hopes of returning her to them but so they could give her 'parents', or whoever was meant to be taking care of her, a piece of their minds.

In short, everyone knew who Rook was, and if they didn't they'd soon learn at the next sermon. Joseph made it a point to tell all newcomers the story of the little lamb who was found wandering the forest, and how they had rescued her. She doesn't seem to care much for the popularity she'd gained over the years, instead, Rook often stays off to the sidelines, or hides in her elder brothers sides. He couldn't blame her. He himself had a few followers who liked to follow him around like lost puppies, much to Jacobs dismay the position of Herald was very looked up to.

He just couldn't get the thought of the beautiful young woman out of his mind, she was consuming him, and the best part about it was that he'd only ever spoken three words to her. _She was up at Veterans Centre, visiting her brothers at the time, something that Rook and her mother did every few weeks because her eldest brother Elijah had duties that he couldn't exactly hand off to someone else when he wanted to visit his family. Jacob had walked into the kitchen in hopes of looking for something to eat, instead, he found his little lamb climbing on the countertop attempting to get something from the top shelf. He hardly noticed when she stumbled over her own feet, to distracted with the view he had up her skirt to pay much attention. Rook would have hit the floor and most likely injured herself if it wasnt for his quick reflexes. 'Careful, little lamb', he spoke into her ear, his breath tickling the side of her neck, her arms wrapped so tight around his neck that she was almost choking him. Her whole body tense with fear._

She didn't speak a word back to him, she almost never spoke, most assumed she was mute, that was until the incident with Joesph. It was a few years back, a year or so after they had taken her in. _The project was celebrating the new Faith, so the compound was rather crowded, with new and old faces. The fragile girl had fallen over something and had somehow broken her arm in three separate places, just below her wrist, in the middle of her forearm and her shoulder had popped out of the socket, the doctors at the compound couldn't figure out how she had done it. It puzzled them. Rook walked up to Joseph, lightly tugged on his arm and simply said, 'Hurt', as she pointed to her swollen and disturbingly bruised arm. Jacob remembers his brother telling him that he didn't know what to focus on first, the obviously broken arm or the fact that she'd just spoken her 'first' words, well word._

Jacob managed to snap himself out of his daydream, just in time to hear the end of his name rolling off his brother's tongue. -... Jacob!", He turned his head to look over at his brother, a slight bit annoyed that he had to take his eyes away from the beautiful image of rook dipping her feet in the lake. The sun was gleaming so bright it appeared that she was actually glowing, and by god was it a gorgeous sight. Especially given that the silky white fabric of her dress was dampened from the children in the water splashing it at her, revealing a little sneak peek of what was beneath. "Jacob?" His brother called again when he noticed the distracted look on Jacobs' face. His mind was clearly preoccupied with something.

"Huh?"

Joseph smiled at him, depositing his book down as sat alongside his brother at the table. "Brother are you alright? You were in a bit of a trance there. Is there something on your mind?". He asked his brother as he took the drink faith was offering him, he mumbled a quiet thank you before she quickly ran back off to the circle of girls she was sat with making flower crowns.

"I'm alright, it's nothing".

Joseph follows Jacobs gaze best he could and for a moment he couldn't spot anything that would be mildly interesting to his brother let alone something interesting enough to distract him, but then he caught the sound of Rook laughing and he spotted her, giggling to herself as her brother is pulled into the water by some of the children swimming in the shallows. "She's still troubling you I take it", Jacobs' eyes widen momentarily as he realised that his brother has caught him moping over his precious little Rook, but quickly went back to his usual stony gaze. "It's alright, brother, I'll admit she is hard to ignore. The purity is very, um-," Joseph hesitated for a moment trying to find the best word to describe the Lust he feels towards her without admitting his sin, ".... charming", is the word he settles on. Better than admitting that he'd also been craving her touch and her love.

"It's more than that", He mumbles under his breath, his knife twisting in his as he tries not to think too deeply into the subject he's talking about. "I Lust over her". His mind flashed to the sinful dream he'd had a few nights prior. the way she withered beneath him, the little gasps and whimpers she produced when he touch her just so. The addictive was she twitches, and how her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she was on the brink of climax. And...., he snaps himself out of it again, "I can't seem to think about anything other than her, even when I dream. Hell... she was eating a grape, a fucking grape, and all I could think about wa-". Jacob stops talking as someone walks a little to close to the table they're sat on, the momentary realisation as to where they are stops Jacob from finishing his rather inappropriate sentence. "I'm disgusted by myself". Both of them look towards rook when they hear Faith calling for her to join their flower circle, then as she skips across the grass before practically falling into the space between faiths open legs.

"The Lord giveth, Bother. Remember that".

* * *

 

"Rook, do you want to make a daisy chain or a bliss chain?" Rook picked up the two flowers, the decision to pick which flower was harder than it honestly should have been. "I can help you if the scent gets too much for that". she lightly bopped Rook on the nose as she finished her sentence. "Sensitive nose of yours". Rook's face scrunched up, eyes tightly shut, a reflex to the contact, something that she does every time someone touched her, whether she knew the touch was coming or not.

Rook lightly leaning into faiths shoulder before whispering in her ear "Bliss", her voice was weak and raspy as she formed her first word in what would be three months. The words burned her throat with to much pain for her to comfortable do it again, so she signed the rest of her sentence, 'For the father. He loves bliss and when I make him things'. Her eyes drifted over to the Father as he waved to his brother as Jacob drove off. Presumably going back to the mountains to continue training his soldiers.

Rook picked through the pile of flowers in the middle of the small circle, carefully picking the best, most well-preserved bliss flowers, the greenest ivy she could find. "Oh, he'll love it", Faith's smile seemed to light up her entire face, as she looked down at Rook as she half lay half sat in her lap. She was sure the smile would have reached her eyes if they weren't a weird glowing green from all the bliss, and rook could actually see the emotions within them. "but why don't you make one for John or perhaps Jacob, hum?" Her smile slowly turned into a Cheshire like grin as she thought about Jacob in a flower crown. John would love it if Rook gave her a flower crown, probally wouldn't shut up about it if she did. Boasting to them about how Rook loves him more for weeks maybe even months.

The next words rook signed completely contradicted Faith thoughts about her elder brother. 'I made one for John last week, out of those white roses joseph brought fo me and bliss with these little bits of ivy in it too, he really liked it or at least he said so', She hesitated for a moment, focusing on the first few flowers in the chain, her mind drifting to her favourite seed. _Rook lightly tugged on the back of johns trench coat, gaining his attention through the contact. He promptly stopping the conversation he was having, knowing that the only person who dare touch him, or his clothes, in such a familiar manner, would be no one but his favourite girl. "Hello, Rook. Is that for me?" He looked down at the flower crown in her hands, before gently cupping his hands underneath Rooks, gently massaging her soft skin with the pads of his thumbs. "Yep", she whispered as quietly as she could with the words still being audible. The warmth from Johns larger hands spread onto her own, heating her own somewhat freezing hands. "D-Do... Do you l-like it?" She quickly switched to signing words as opposed to speaking. It had just become a little too much, but at least she managed to speak a few words before her anxieties overwhelm her. 'I spent quite a while on it, Faith is always saying that I should try making one for you... or Jacob. Becasue I always seem to be making them for Joseph'. John smiled reassuringly, letting Rook know that he understood the best he could. That even though he would never know what she had been through, he could at least relate to the struggles and issues a broken home breeds, even years later._ It was a weird thing they had picked up a few days after Rook arrived, somehow they managed to speak with there eyes to one another even without communicating beforehand. John was actually the one to snap Rook out of her shut down, state. Faiths mind did the same thing and drifted to her older brother. 'How unlike John to keep something like that a secret, I honestly thought he would be telling anyone who asked... and those who didn't. He sure does love his sinless Rook', Noticing that her attention had slipped from the chain she was making, she tapped Faith on the shoulder before finishing her sentence, 'but, I dont think Jacob would want a flower crown'. Her fingers trembled slightly as she considered finishing her sentence, 'He might get angry at me'.

"No, he won't silly". She giggled again, pocking rooks cheek. "He might not wear it but I'm sure he'd appreciate it". She adjusted her hand to pinch Rooks cheek instead, leaving behind a red line on her clear skin. "The thought that counts and whatnot".

'Maybe next time'. She signed the words in a shy, timid manner, before hiding the blush on her face in her shoulder, trying to hide her reaction to the thought of Jacob from Faith. The two girls got back to work after a short while of the awkward silence, slowly making their chains before looping the ivy around the chain and pulling it together to make the crown circular.

"Rook, it's time for lunch".

Rooks' head shot up at the call of her name, snapping in the direction of the voice, catching sight of her mother stood outside the house waving her over. "I'll finish this for you, Rook, go have your lunch". Faith carefully took the flower crown from her considerable smaller hands. She signed a quick 'Bye Faith', before running off to her mother, and disappearing inside.

"Heya, Mama". She called out as she bounced into the house and up to her mother, her usually cheery, carefree smile on her face. Not a worry or a trouble in the world other than the Collapse, but she was going to be saved by the Father.

"We need to talk, Sweetie". her smile dropped, _Talk? About what?,_ Crazy thought swamped her mind. 'What', She signed hands shaking, her anxieties peaking. Too many scenarios ran through her head. All bad, none good.

"Oh, no, no, no. Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Just want to talk is all". Her mother corrected herself as they walked into the living room, only to see her brothers and father sat in the room waiting for them. All with troubling looks on there faces, eyes not making contact. She took her seat on the floor next to the open fire, beside her brother's feet as her mother sat down in her old, worn down armchair.

"So, sweetie", she spoke in her ever-sweet voice, a simple but loving smile pulling at her lips. "Your father and I were thinking ...", Rooks mother looked over to her husband seeking some kind of assurance before continuing, "... that it's time for you to get married". Rook looked up at her parents for her spot on the floor before carefully signing with her hands, 'Are you sure?' Her tiny fingers shook slightly as they formed the words.

There was a moment or two of thick silence, no noise other than the awkward shuffle of clothes as her brothers shifted uncomfortably. Obviously not on board with the idea of there baby sister marrying someone. "Come here little one", Her father called for her to hopped onto his lap, something she was still able to do one because of her tiny size. "It's going to be fine. Okay. Your brothers will help us find someone suitable and we're going to ask the Father if he would suggest anybody. You trust The Father right?" She nodded as she lightly bit into her fingertips, a nervous habit she had picked up some time ago. "So there's nothing for you to worry about, my little one".

"O-Okay, Papa". Rook hopped off her father's knee and made her way over to the stairs. Hoping to find refuge in her room and rid herself of the anxiety she was feeling becasue of the attention.

"You going to add to your scrapbooks". She nodded her head before she disappearing around the corner and made her way up the stairs to her room.

There was a knock at her bedroom door a few minutes later, "Heya baby Sis. We... um, well... we-" Jesse quickly butted in stopping his twin from embarrassing himself any more.

"We wanted to know if this is something you want?" He said as he sat on the edge of her bed, the many layers of fabric a fur creating a lovely cushion type surface. "It's okay if you dont. We can always wait a few more years..... or not do it, like ever".

'I'm okay with it. I trust you to find someone good'. She signed as she looked at her brother dead in the eye, knowing that he would understand she was being one hundred per cent honest with him. Rook lean in for a quick hug after that before pulling up her fluffy knee-high socks.

"Okay, then Little Bird".

 

* * *

 The Next Morning...

Her eyes flutter open slowly, the sleep itching slightly in the corners of her eyes as she fully opened them. The sunlight was shining harshly through the curtains, the white walls of her room only seemed to make the beams of light even brighter, ridding her body of any last remnants of her post-sleep haze. She was still groggy as she climbed out of her bed and made her way towards the bedroom door, she wandered out into the hall and down to the bathroom. where she freshened up for the day, making a mental note to have a bath later on, preferably before bed that evening. Despite the cold water that had been splashed on her, she was still in her post-sleep haze, as she wandering down the hall back to her bedroom. 

After sitting on her bed for some time wondering what to do to start off her day, Rook finally decided. She was going to go over her wedding scrapbook, and change a few things if it was needed. Rook picked the blanket off of her bed and made a small nest on the floor, where she settled down with her scrapbook and pens. Rook started writing little notes on the things she was 'willing' to change if her future husband didn't agree with what she had picked. 'Lavender or Forget-me-not? But bliss is a must'. 'Red Velvet or Fruit Cake? I dont like sponge cake, maybe Devils Chocolate too, Yeah... Devils Chocolate, Red Velvet or Fruit Cake?' 'Royal Purple and Ivory or Wine Red and White?' The list when on and on, in rooks opinion she was being rather generous but there were still a few things she wasnt willing to change at all. Like the theme of flowers and lace,  or the fact that her father wanted her to wear his camo jacket from his army days as her something borrowed, or that her brothers would be the groomsmen, with Elijah being the best man of course. An hour or so later, give or take ten minutes, Rook heard a knock at her bedroom door. Her mothers head popped around the corner a second later. 

"What's that sweetie? Oh, your scrapbook. Can I see?" her mother knelt on the floor beside her before lying down. "Would you mind talking me through what's in there?"

"These are the dresses I like. I made a drawing too of my ideal dress. I'd like it to be a light sky blue with flower petals decorating the edges and waistline. Do you think that would look nice on me, mama? Elijah liked it and so did faith. Or I have a second idea for a very modest and simple dress, however, it still has flower petals". 

"I think they are wonderful, my love, but you need to remember your virtues and sins. like humility and Greed". 

"Sorry, mama". 

"It's alright. What else did you want to show me?" 

* * *

 

"Right Rook on your best behaviour please, and remember no shouting". Her father joked as they pulled up outside The Wilson's house. She nodded and smiled at him in a way that is typically known as a 'yes papa', to those in her family. 

"Come on you two". her mother called back to the two of them as they stood beside the car, smiling at one another. Rook quickly skipped her way up to her mother just in time for her to be there when her future mother in law opened the front door. 

"Please come it". she smiled sweetly at Rooks mother before looking down at the young girl, her smile growing wider. "Hello Rook, it's an honour to meet you and to be considered as your future mother in law". she stepped aside to let them into her house, directing them to the dining table where a lovely selection of treats sat. "Would you like some cake? or perhaps a cookie?" Rook shook her head at both options before looking over at her mother for some assistance. She caught on quickly

"Do by chance have any fruit?"

"Of course".

They talked for what felt like hours and rook was beginning to get bored. Matthew had joined them shortly after they arrived at the house. "Why dont we give the love birds some time to get to know one another, hum?" His mother thankfully suggested. 

"Yes, that seems like a good idea. Rook, you dont mind, do you, sweetie?" Rook looked up at her mother and lightly nodded her head, before glancing over at Matthew, still unsure about him. "Alright, run along then". 

"Just in here... Stupid bitch". He cursed the last bit under his breath, glaring at her as she walked in front of him and into his room. He followed behind her, quickly grabbing her when she stepped foot into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He walked forward slamming her into the wall on the other side of the room. 

"I don't want to marry you". He hissed in her ear as he pushed her further into the wall, a dull ache forming in her jaw at the added pressure. Her shoulders tense, body shaking, fear consuming her. "I'm only doing this because you're the precious Angel, The Father saved all those years ago, and that will higher my family's standing within the project". He kissed at her neck, his fingers hooking around the top of her dress pulling it away slightly so that he could leave a hickey on her collarbone, just low enough to be hidden from sight. "You really dont speak a word, do you? Not even a scream? or a plea? No, begging me to stop?". He bit into the skin, over where he left the love bite, attempting to provoke her to start begging him to let her go, or at least to get her to squeak out something.  "Huh... Well, I guess you have at least one good quality. No one wants a wife who'll talk their ear off 24/7".

"Honey... It's time to go. Come downstairs please". He pushed himself off of her the moment he heard her mothers voice calling from the base of the stairs. He stayed in reaching distance though, trying to intimidate her with his demeanour. 

"Good, Little _Rook"._ He said her name with such venom, glaring at her as she scampered out of the room and downstairs to her mother.

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when managed to calm herself down for the god awful panic attack she had when they arrived home, lucky no one had noticed rook slipping away to her room. She wasnt too sure on how long she had been out of it, but judging by the fact that the sun had set a while ago, rook assumed it was around dinner time. She snuggled deep into her pile of blanket and pelts of fur, trying to block out that light from her bedroom lamp, she just didn't have the energy to get up and turn the lamp off. 

Rook could faintly hear her mother calling to her, but the words were muffled and barely recognisable, which was understandable considering the many blankets she had burrowed herself under. It was only when her mother opened her door and called to her that she realised her mother must have been calling her for some time. "Little Bird, it's dinner time..... Little Bird?". Rook could faintly hear her mother's footfalls as she crossed the room and knelt at her bedside so she was the same height as Rooks' face. "What's wrong my little one?" Her mother whispered lowly as she carefully lifted the covers up to reveal her daughter tear-stained face, and the harsh red marks on her cheeks where the tears had irritated her soft skin. Her chin was quivering as she attempted to hold the tears in, and her lower lip looked ask though she had been chewing on it for the past hour, most like to keep her cries quiet. "Was it that boy? The one who you're going to marry". Rook slowly nodded her head, before quickly hiding her tear-stained face in her pillow as a fresh wave of salty tears threatened to fall. The memory of what happened flashed through her head at even the slightest thought of the boy and her wedding. But even with her attempt to hid it, her body shook and the soft sound of her muffled hiccups reached her mother, not that she needed that to understand her daughter was balling her eyes out, and that something bad had clearly happened to her or close enough for her to witness it.

 "Baby girl, did something happen? Did he do something to you?" She whimpered, again the memory of what happened flashed before her tear-filled eyes. Luckily for Rook, her mother knew her well enough to understand that the small noise she made was confirmation that the boy had in fact done something to her and that something was the reason she was in this state, this awful traumatised state. She also knew that Rook wouldn't be able to do anything more than that. 

 "Do I need to get your brothers?.... Your father?" She waited for a second, taking in her daughter hysterical state, and remembering that she'd only ever seen her that distressed once in her life. All those years ago on the day, the project rescued her. "...Do I need to get The Father?" Her voice shook as she said his name, fear hitting her when it dawned on her that whatever happened might actually be serious enough for her to get the Father involved. Regardless of who she had to get involved, it was clear to her that whatever happened had clearly triggered her, returning to one of her more fragile states that she hadn't been in for years.

"Okay, baby girl". Her mother quickly wiped the tear, that streamed down her face, away with the tips of her fingers. "You get some rest now and we'll talk in the morning, alright?" Rook did the best she could and smiled up to her mother through the tears attempting to give her some comfort, not that it worked, but it was a good sign her daughter hadn't slipped back into a meek, terrified shell of herself. "Night night, My little Rook". Her mother whispered into the room before flicking the lamp off and leaving the bedroom, shutting the door as quietly as possible.  Rook rolled over in her small nest of blankets, cocooning herself deeper into the warmth and security they provided, as fat tears rolled there way down her face, and into her soft hairline. The thought of being married to that monster terrified her, and yet she didn't want to say anything, didn't want to make a fuss. Not after everything they had already done for her. She didn't what to be Greedy and ungrateful. 

After what felt like an eternity of lying there feeling hollow and empty, Rook eventually fell asleep, but only after completely draining herself physically and mentally. Her mind would soon be plagued by nightmares, some old and some new ones too. 

* * *

"Dinner is ready". Faith called as she placed the last plate of food on the table, before wandering back into the kitchen to get the bottles of wine, and the glasses. "Everyone up at the table, please". She set the four glasses down, lacing her glass with a shot of bliss, before realizing that she'd forgotten the napkins, and rushed back to the kitchen again and rummaging through the cupboards.

"You've outdone yourself this time faith. This looks wonderful". Joseph called into the kitchen as he took his seat at the dining table. John and Jacob got into there own usual seats at the table, staring at the delicious plate of food before them. 

"Thank you, Father". she giggled, cheerfully. Before skipping her way back into the dining room. "It's for a special occasion". Faith, Laughter as she took her seat.

"Oh? What's this special occasion, dear sister?"

"So brothers", Faith chimed from her seat next to Jacob at the table, "I have some wonderful news". She giggled slightly before taking a sip of her drink, a light barely-there smile graced her lips as the small shot of bliss she's secretly added tingled on her tongue. 

"What is this wonderful news sister?" Joseph asked as he placed his knife and fork back on to the side of his plate, giving her his undivided attention. 

"LIttle Rooks parents are looking for someone for her to marry. They're trying to keep it quiet for the time being, but Jesse told me". It went unnoticed by the younger siblings but Joseph caught Jacob tense out of the corner of his eye, the grip his brother had on his cutlery looked as though it was almost tight enough the bend the metal. "Isn't it wonderful, I can't wait till the wedding. Do you think she'll let me be a bridesmaid? I could make her a flower crown out of bliss too. She likes those". Faith's mind drifted to the tough of Rook upcoming wedding, millions of questions running through her mind, _Will I be a bridesmaid?,_   _Perhaps the maid of honour?,_ and, of course _, Will Joseph lead the Ceremony?_

"Aww, Little Rooks growing up". John grinned, subtly considering his brother's faces in order to calculate their reactions to the news. Jacob was as plain as ever, faith was grinning ear to ear, occasionally giggling and... 

"Do they have anyone in mind?" Joseph asked, sparing a glance in Jacob direction, seeing if he'd gotten his hint. "Is Rook willing? Um... Does she want to get married?" He corrected himself, concerned with how it originally sounded.

"Yeah, I think so but... I've forgotten". Faith lightly chewed on her lip, trying to think back to the discussion she'd had with Jesse earlier in the day. One name popped up, _Wilson_. "One of the boys from the Wilson family, I think one of the twins. Or maybe Matthew... oh... yes, that who it is, it Matthew". Faith thought back to the second question before quickly answering, trying to reassure her brothers. "I'm not too sure about Rook though. Jesse would have said something if Rook wasnt in agreement, I'm sure of it". 

"The scrawny kid from the weird family?" John asked earning a rather displeased look from Joseph. Yes, the family was odd but it was rude to refer to them as such, especially when talking about Rooks possible husband.

Faith hesitated for a second trying her hardest to picture what the boy looked like, "Yep", he was scrawny, and he was the weird lady's son. so, yes. It was him. There was a second or two between the brothers, talking through there eyes before they all went back to there food.

* * *

Joseph closed his book before he broke the semi-awkward silence, the sound of the turning of the pages and the distant noise of cricket became too much for him to bare. Something needed to be said before both of them lost it. "If her parents are looking for a suitable husband for her. I could suggest a union between our families. I doubt they would refuse, even if they had already found someone". 

"She wouldn't want me, maybe John, but not me. That kid they have picked is probally more suitable. I'm what? Twice her age and a little more". Jacob no so subtly looks over his arms taking in all of the scars and burns, wondering how on earth she would ever love a man as damaged as he is. "There's no way she will ever love me. How could she? Just look at me". He awkwardly picked at the scabbed flesh around a particularly bad burn. The last time he was this 'weak' and soft he was back in the shelter when his PTSD was at its worst. He just hated showing how human he was even in front of his younger brother.

"She will, I know she will brother. I won't say I know that our dear Lamb is meant to be in our lives, but you know that on the night we first spotted her the voice spoke to me. Told me to lead her to our flock, to keep her safe, I can only assume this is what it meant". Josephs mind drifted to his sweet Rook, think of her innocent and childlike love for everything and everyone around her, knowing full well that she would accept and love Jacob as he is. He takes a second to think about a way he could convince his brother into giving it a chance. "How about I speak with her parents in private, no one needs to know, and if they are in agreement we can then ask Rook what she thinks and what she wants". That seemed right, how could he possibly argue with that. No one would find out and the decision would be Rook's to make. It would work out perfectly. "And if she says no, then perhaps that will help you.... move on. And if she says yes... When she says yes", Joseph fully turned to his brother, smiling brightly at him, "I'll be the first to congratulate you". Jacob returned the smile with a small one of his own.

* * *

John slowly backed away from the front door, the voices of his brothers had carried through the cracks beneath the door frame. Stopping him before he could open the doors, and call his brothers inside for drinks. Yet he didn't completely leave, the topic of the conversation was just too tempting not to listen in on. So Jacob wanted a piece of there precious little Rook, and Joseph was, for lack of a better word, backing him. He could use this, perhaps his Rook wouldn't be his, but at least she would still be close. 

He waited a moment, making sure that they had finished their private discussion before pushing the doors open, "Drinks Brothers?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's guilty of Greed? Jacob,? John?, Rook?, or the Fiancé?
> 
> So, the first chapter. What do you guys think? I personally feel as though Jacob is a little out of character, but this is the best I could do after rewriting it three/four times. I'd just like to quickly justify the reason as to why I add that scene with the boy/Rook's would-be fiancé, not that this explanation should be used to justify an actual assault. First, we know that teenage boys can't keep their hands out of there pants for five seconds, casually jerking off in class, like what the fuck, but this character is in a community where touching yourself is seen as a sin and extremely frowned upon. He's deemed rook his wife, therefore, his property, the same way his father sees his mother. I also added it to further show rooks innocence and naivety to the subject of sex. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I usually respond to them as soon as I see them.  
> \- Leo xx


End file.
